


What You Really Like

by Rumaan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Big Brother's Best Friend, F/M, Jon x Sansa Remix, Romance, skam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: Sansa can't stop staring at Jon working out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So of course I had to write a Yousana AU for the Jon/Sansa Remix! I went with remixing [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jfl5P6HmCz8) cos it is never not amusing to me and I knew Kari would appreciate this!
> 
> If there's not one Sana/Sansa typo in this then I will be amazed!
> 
> Title is from that Yousana anthem I Feel It Coming by The Weeknd

“So we need to find some new handsome guys for Margaery to date so she can forget Joffrey,” Jeyne says.

Sansa rolls her eyes a little as she heads up to the gym where she knows Robb and his friends work out. It’s irritating enough that she lost that stupid bet to him, but now he’s making her traipse all over town to give him the house keys, but having Jeyne prattle on about setting Margaery up to help her move on from her ex is even more annoying.

“Where are we going to find new boys though?”  Dany asks.

The question seems to stump Jeyne and Sansa hopes that thinking it over keeps her quiet for a little while at least. There’s only so much she can take out of Jeyne’s mouth these days.

“Wait out here,” she says to her friends as they arrive outside the gym.

“Why?” Randa asks, looking curiously at Sansa as she steps past her and into the gym.

 _Ugh_ , Sansa thinks. She really didn’t want to deal with this now especially as she knows how this is going to go down. Mixing her friends in with Robb and his squad has never been in her plans. Her brother’s friends are all huge flirts – well, all bar one, but dwelling on Jon Snow was dangerous territory these days. It is the crush she has never seen coming. Jon is the solemn more sober member of her brother’s friends and she had never expected to ever be attracted to him, preferring flashier boys when she had been younger. But his sincere nature is definitely something she appreciates now after some disastrous ex-boyfriends. Plus there’s the fact that he has grown into his emo personality and looks really handsome and pouty rather than just sulky these days.

Leading the rest of the girls into the small gym, Sansa pauses in stunned silence at the sight that greets her. She has never thought about how the boys would look when working out, but she knows it will star in her dreams from now on. Of course Jon catches her eye over the rest of Robb’s friends, a bandana pushing the curls back off his forehead as he lifts free weights in a basketball shirt that does nothing but show off the defined and very muscly state of his arms. She can’t help but let her eyes drift down as she continues to stare at him as he checks out his form in the mirror. She doesn’t even worry about him catching her staring so thirstily at him because she has no ability to look away.

There is no noise from her friends either, so she knows the girls are struck dumb by the sight as well. Belatedly, sanity restores itself and Sansa is able to shake her head and stop staring like a lovesick girl who has never seen rippling muscles before allowing her to call out to Robb.

“Hello, slave,” her brother says, wiping his face with the towel that is slung around his neck.

She shoots him an exasperated look but says nothing, instead throwing the keys to their house for him to catch.

“Thanks,” Robb says and then seems to cotton on to the fact that Sansa has brought the girls with her. He grins charmingly and asks her, “Who are your friends?”

Sansa isn’t going to play this game. There is no way she’s opening her friends up to the questionable flirting techniques of her brother and Theon especially. However, her plan to ignore his question and just turn away to leave is thwarted by Jeyne stepping around her and towards Robb, her hand stretched out and coy smile on her face.

“Jeyne,” she says.

“Robb,” her brother replies with a grin and the rest of his squad come up to be introduced.

“I think we found some,” Jeyne says clearly thinking of her comment about finding handsome boys from earlier and continuing to drink in the boys standing in front of her.

“No,” Sansa says emphatically, looking between Jeyne and her brother. “No, no, no!”

But she knows it’s too late already. There’s no way she’s going to be able to keep her friends from merging with her brother and his friends. Her eyes snag on Jon once more, where he’s lurking at the back. He catches her gaze and gives her a rare grin.

Well, there could be some benefits to hanging out with her brother more often.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @goodqueenalys was sad that I didn't remix the infamous Yousana carrot scene for my Remix fic so I decided to do that as a follow up and post it on the free day. 
> 
> You brought this carrot discourse on yourself, Mere, so don't @me about it!
> 
> The scene this is based on can be viewed [here](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5kb7hj) (it's the first 7 minutes of the episode). Lots of the dialogue comes from the translations into English - mainly because I've watched this Yousana scene so many times I didn't even realise I was writing the exact dialogue but there we are!

When Catelyn handed Sansa the carrot peeler, phone by her ear and already talking to Aunt Lysa, she couldn’t help but stop and look at it helplessly for a good few seconds. Sansa was the baker of the house not a cook. She could whip up fresh bread, pastries and cakes with no problem but ask her to make dinner and she floundered. In fact, she had just been having this conversation with her mother about how her husband would be the one to cook.

Well, Catelyn had been having this discussion, Sansa had been sitting on the edge of the table, eating a carrot, and staring hopelessly at Jon who was in the living room with Robb and the rest of their friends. She had been perfectly happy doing that, too. Jon was extremely good to look at and even when he had caught her staring a couple of times, he had smiled at her rather than made her feel like an awkward creeper.

However, now she was left trying to peel carrots. She tried to remember how her mother did it, but couldn’t. So she was stuck scraping pathetically at the skin and peeling very little of the carrot in her hand and eyeing the pile of carrots that needed to peeled. Sighing, she turned the radio off from the political programme her mum had been listening too and turned it to a pop channel instead.

“Hi,” a voice said softly by the door.

Looking up, Sansa saw that Jon had come into the kitchen. Mentally cursing him for choosing to appear just as she was failing to peel carrots, she gave him a small smile and said, “Hi.”

“Just getting a drink.”

Nodding and turning back to the carrot, Sansa couldn’t help but hold her breath as she felt Jon pass behind her, slight warmth radiation off his body. She caught a whiff of his cologne and tried her hardest to regulate her breathing as it was coming out far too fast and shallow.

Refusing to look up at him, she registered the song that was playing on the radio and heat bloomed in her cheeks as she realised it was Ed Sheeran’s Kiss Me. She quickly changed the channel on the radio, finding a much less inflammatory song and tried to ignore Jon’s presence to her right.

It was harder than she thought, especially when he gave a small little laugh and she looked at him out the corner of her eye and saw that he was watching her try to peel the carrots.

“Do you need any help?” he asked.

“No,” she replied.

Part of her just wanted him to go away rather than witness her utterly failing to do perform a simple task. But a larger part of her revelled in actually being alone with him for once. He was nearly always with Robb when at her house, which made sense as he was Robb’s friend. And on the rare occasion he wasn’t with Robb then he could be found helping Arya out with her basketball shots.

Yet, he still stood there, his shoulders shaking a little as he watched her efforts to peel the damn carrot.

“Listen, I don’t mean to be rude,” he said. “But you’re doing it all wrong.”

“Oh yeah?” she asked in a challenging tone.

“Like totally wrong. Do you want me to show you?”

Giving him an assessing look, she saw that he was serious so she agreed and put the carrot and peeler down, moving over to the left to leave him space in front of the chopping board.

Jon picked both the carrot and the peeler up confidently, handling both as if he had a lot of practice with them. She hadn’t thought any of Robb’s friends would be able to peel a carrot more successfully than her, but Jon was apparently full of hidden surprises and she watched impressed as he smoothly started to peel the skin from the slightly mutilated vegetable.

“You need to drag it towards yourself, not push it away, okay? If you push it away then you’ll make a mess and have no control over the carrot.”

“Hmm…but I was always taught to never pull a knife towards me.”

He gave her a strange look and said, “It’s a vegetable peeler. How much damage can you cause with a vegetable peeler?”

Watching as he expertly peeled the carrot towards him with no danger towards the tips of his fingers, Sansa realised that he had a point.

“Plus,” Jon added. “Peeling towards you gives you extra control over the carrot. And then once you’ve finished once side, you turn it over and do the other.”

She had to smile at his simple but clear explanation. It appeared that he was used to giving instructions and demonstrations because he was good at it.

“So where did you learn to peel carrots so expertly?” Sansa asked.

“I work in a nursery,” he said. “I peel lots of things for the kids.”

“You work in a nursery?”

“Yeah.”

Tilting her head, she observed him closely and realised that she could see it. The thought of either Robb or Theon in a nursery had her mentally wincing, but Jon would be a natural. He had a quieter, calmer presence than her brother and his other best friend. She bet he was a favourite with all the little kids.

“So you like kids?”

“Yeah,” he said with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Don’t you.”

Sansa hadn’t thought too much about kids. Not since she’d dreamed of marrying Joffrey and having beautiful golden haired children with him. Then her prince had turned into a monster and soured her dreams of any kind of happy ever after. But she didn’t feel up to a conversation about shattered illusions right now.

“Yeah, of course.”

Jon turned his attention away from the carrot again to look at her. “You don’t sound too sure. How many do you want?”

Well that was putting her on the spot. “Er…two I guess.”

“Two. Two kids. Yeah, okay you don’t like kids.”

Leaning back a little and looking up at him with a surprised face she asked a little challengingly, “So how many do you want?”

“Twelve.”

His answer had her spluttering a little. “Twelve kids!” she exclaimed. Who wanted twelve kids?

 “I’m thinking long term. I need that many if I want to make a football team with them.”

Smiling smugly, Sansa looked at him and quipped. “Aren’t there eleven players on a football team?”

“Wow,” Jon said with a laugh. “Wow. Are there eleven players on a team or on the pitch? What if one of them gets hurt? You didn’t think about that, did you?”

She had to grin then enjoying this strange conversation more than she ever thought she would. Jon wasn’t like any of the boys she’d gone for before. He was softer, more contemplative but he also had a playful side that was coming out now and she couldn’t help but relax in his presence. Her body stance was looser and more fluid than it had been for a while and her smiles came easily to her face. There was no need to put up a façade or a pretence around Jon.

“How about you have a go now?” he said, holding out the carrot and the peeler.

Taking them off him and suppressing the shiver that ran down her spine as his fingers brushed the palm of her hand, Sansa decided to play with him a little and started to peel the carrot as she had before with pathetic little swipes outwards that showed no skill or control.

Out the corner of her eye, she could see him smile and nod his head. “Stop peeling outwards! You need to peel it towards you. Use your thumb.”

Deciding to put his instructions into effect, she did as he directed and he said, “Yeah. That’s it. See it’s much easier, right?”

She had to admit that he had a point. It was easier to peel the carrot this way.

“What’s happening?” Robb said, suddenly coming into the kitchen and putting an end to the intimate atmosphere that had built between her and Jon.

“I was just getting a drink,” Jon said as he shifted a little away from Sansa as if he’d been caught doing something that he shouldn’t.

Robb looked suspiciously between Jon and Sansa, his eyes narrowing a little bit. “I thought you were getting a drink and coming back?”

“I was, but your sister doesn’t know how to peel carrots properly. You haven’t taught her correctly.”

From the periphery of her vision, Sansa could see Robb looking at his best friend as if he’d grown two heads.

“Yeah, but I don’t care about cooking. Come on, we’re all waiting. Stop flirting with my sister, man!”

Sansa’s heart skipped a beat at that and she couldn’t help but sneak a look at Jon out the corner of her eye. He looked a little guilty as if that had been exactly what he was doing and she bit her lip to stop her smile from growing and causing Robb to get even more irritated at the situation.

“Flirting?!” Jon exclaimed. “I’m not flirting. I’m making food for tonight.”

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Robb said a little impatiently.

Suppressing her disappointment that her brother had come in and disrupted them, Sansa watched as they walked out of the kitchen, arms slung around each other’s shoulders and she didn’t miss the way that Jon briefly looked back at her.

With a broad smile on her face, she continued peeling the pile of carrots her mum had left. The job going a lot faster now she was using the method Jon had taught her and with her mind playing over all the implications the past ten minutes had thrown up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://rumaan.tumblr.com/) if you so wish!


End file.
